


Welcome Home - A Larry Stylinson One Shot

by larryoral



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryoral/pseuds/larryoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes back from a two week vacation, and Harry has something in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home - A Larry Stylinson One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot contains graphic sexual scenes between Louis and Harry. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. 
> 
> Enjoy! -Allie

Harry propped up the pillow on the bed, tapping his foot nervously. Louis would be home any second now, and he was scared that he would mess up this whole night. He hadn't seen the older boy in two weeks, he was forced to go on holiday with Eleanor, which Louis was mad about, but he wasn't as mad as Harry, who was furious, complaining to management constantly. It wasn't fair, to make Louis go away for two whole weeks. It was a long time, certainly too long for Harry to go without Louis. They skyped every night though, and texted constantly. But it was different, the fact that Harry couldn't actually be with him. Louis wasn't really there. He couldn't cuddle with him or kiss him or trace his tattoo's like he loved to do, everything was just terrible for Harry for two weeks. 

And now, finally, Louis was coming home. After fourteen days of separation, he was able to be back in Harry's arms again. But he had something planned, something exciting, just for Louis. Tonight, he was going to be the dominant one. And he wasn't going to let Louis turn that around like he always does. Louis loved being dominant, but now it was Harry's turn. He was quite nervous, actually, because he was afraid he would mess up, or make Louis disappointed after being away for so long. 

He rushed to the living room, where everything was covered in rose petals. Suddenly he began to think that it was kind of cheesy, but hey, it sure did look romantic. There were dozens of candels lit, and red rose petals scattered across the floor. He was sure Louis would love it. And besides, Harry had a long history of being cheesy, so Louis would totally be used to it. 

He stood in the middle of the living room, his hands folded behind his back, patiently waiting Louis' arrival. And then finally, he heard footsteps coming towards the door, and he smiled widely, knowing that he was finally about to see Louis after two weeks. 

Louis opened the door, obviously not expecting to see all of this. 

"Harry..." he said, scoping out the area, the candles, the rose petals, everything. It was so perfect. "What's going on?" he cocked an eyebrow, dropping his bags on the ground and closing the door. 

"Just a little something I planned for us." Harry said, striding towards Louis and picking up a rose at the same time. "Or, just really for you." he handed Louis the rose, smirking at him. 

"You've been planning all of this?" Louis asked, taking the rose.

"Yeah," Harry blushed, embarrassed. "Ever since you left, actually." 

"Is it just this, or is there a lot more?"

"Well, I did make a few trips to a certain store..." 

"Harry, don't tell me you went to the sex store." Louis grinned jokingly. 

"You actually thought I wouldn't?" Harry asked, smiling. "And guess what, they're all for you." 

"So you think you're dominant all of a sudden?" Louis asked. "Sorry, but that is my position. I don't need an impostor to come in and steal my job." 

"Wait a minute," Harry said, a smile playing on his lips. "You've been gone. I've been lonely-"

"So have I!" Louis cut in. "You think it's fun pretending that you're in love with a girl for two weeks?" 

"I know, but at least you're friends with her." Harry said. "I had no one except for Niall who came over almost every day to sit around and do nothing with. Liam and Zayn were doing all this other stuff and hardly even talked to me! All of my other friends were out of town! All I really needed was you, and now I'm going to get you, in the best way possible as well." 

Louis pursed his lips, whispering, "I didn't plan on getting fucked today, but if it's from you I'll take whatever you give me." 

"I love you." Harry said. 

"I love you too." Louis said. "And I'm guessing you'll prove it to me by using sex toys?" 

"Not just sex toys." Harry corrected. "Vibrating ones too." 

"You didn't get bondage, did you?" 

"That's classified information, Lou. Only for the bedroom." 

"Well, maybe we should go to the bedroom now, because I'm getting pretty curious." 

"First," Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him, straddling his hips. "I haven't kissed you for two weeks, so this is well overdue." 

When they kissed, it was like sparks flew everywhere. After being away for so long, it proved just how much they'd been yearning for each other. Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down into him while Harry still held onto Louis' hips, kissing him roughly, biting him bottom lip, doing anything to prove that he loved Louis with ever fiber inside of his body. 

But Harry broke away suddenly, leaving Louis to just stand there, frowning. 

"What was that for?" Louis asked.

"We have plenty of time to do that in the bedroom." Harry said, his voice low, husky, and Louis thought it was just dead sexy, making his stomach twist in the most pleasurable way.

Louis stood there, staring at him, wanting to get to the bedroom as fast as he could. Harry lead him back, and when they arrived in the room Harry had been sleeping alone in for the past two weeks, Louis tackled Harry onto the bed, pinning him down, and staring down at him with a goofy smile on his face. 

"Is this your way of trying to be dominant?" Harry asked, grinning. 

"No, not really," Louis said, unbuttoning Harry's shirt for him. "I'm just trying to get things started." 

Louis removed his shirt and shoes, now only having on his baggy sweatpants. He crawled onto the bed where Harry lay, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Louis moaned when Harry's tongue unexpectantly slipped in his mouth, but he pulled back, anxious to get a start to the night. 

He unbuttoned the rest of Harry's shirt, helping him pull it off and throwing it across the room, and beginning to kiss Harry's neck, collarbones, and then going down to his chest, making a trail of kisses all the way down to his hips, which made Harry gasp loudly. 

He eventually began to unbuckle Harry's belt, but when Harry sat up and told Louis to stop, Louis was confused. 

"You are not dominating me," Harry laughed. "Which means you don't give me anything at all." 

Louis pouted. "But, not even-" 

"Nope, and I don't even care what you were going to say, it doesn't matter, because this is all supposed to make you feel good." 

"So you're not even gonna come?" 

"Maybe I will," Harry said. "But when this is all over, you'll be the one who's feeling the best." 

Louis swished his mouth around, staring at Harry. "Okay, fine, do whatever you want to me." 

"Perfect." Harry said, and then roughly kissed Louis, pushing him back onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, positioning himself between Louis' legs, beginning to kiss his neck, sucking hard on the parts that made Louis shudder, but Harry just smirked, making his way down farther to Louis' collarbones, then to his stomach, trailing kisses all the way down until he reached his hips, sitting up on his knees and straddling him.

Harry licked his lips, toying with the hem on Louis' sweatpants. "You're hard." he said, smirking. 

"I know." Louis said, breathing heavily while he stares at Harry, yearning for everything Harry was about to give him. 

Harry just smiled, pulling off Louis pants, leaving on only his boxers. Louis shivered at the feeling he'd been missing for two weeks, and now that it was back, he fell in love with it all over again. Harry palmed Louis through his boxers, smiling like an idiot while he did it, too.

"Fuck," Louis groaned, thrusting up, wanting for Harry to do whatever it was he was planning, because all this teasing was driving him crazy. But just as Louis thought Harry was going to reach down and pull his boxers off, he got up off of the bed, making his way towards a drawer. "What the fuck, Harry?" Louis asked, sitting up. "You do all that and then stop halfway?" 

"Halfway?" Harry asked, pulling out a bag. "Lou, that was hardly even the beginning. Just sit back, close your eyes, and relax, okay?" 

Louis pouted, but did what Harry had told him to do, lying in the middle of the bed, hands at his sides, eyes closed shut. He heard Harry fishing through drawers, trying to find whatever he was going to use. Louis knew it was some type of sex toy, and of course he wanted it, but he much preferred to actually have Harry being the one making him feel good. 

His whole body shivered when unexpectedly, his boxers were pulled down, and something was slipped down his cock, wrapping around the base. This was a cock ring, he knew it immediately. Suddenly, it began to vibrate and an amazing sensation shot up through Louis' spine. "Fucking hell." he mumbled, throwing his head back. He opened his eyes, seeing the smug look on Harry's face. 

"You like that?" Harry asked, walking towards Louis. 

Louis just bit his lip, unable to speak, but nodded, moaning again. He closed his eyes tightly, mumbling things under his breath. "Urg...fuck...yes...fuck Harry...ugh...feels so...so good..mm...love you...fuck.."

Louis was so preoccupied in the feelings that the cock ring were giving him that he hardly noticed both his hands being tied to the bed frame, and his ankles being held down with something heavy, so that he couldn't move them. Just as he was about to come, the cock ring was slipped off, and he opened his eyes and lifted his head up, staring wide eyed at Harry, who was sitting cross legged on the bed like a little kid, with only his boxers on, smiling at Louis. 

"I was just about to-" 

"Oh, well, it's good I took it off then, because I kinda wanted to make you feel good on my own, just me." Harry cut in, saying with a shrug, taking a glance down at Louis' cock, and looking back up at him. "Why're you hard? I'm just sitting here talking to you." 

"I don't know, maybe because you put a cock ring on me for ten minutes straight?" Louis said, sighing. 

"Okay, well, you can come now, okay?" Harry said, getting on his knees, and right before he began, a phone rang from somewhere. Harry looked over at the bedside table where his phone sat. "What does Niall want?" he asked, getting off of the bed picking up the phone, making Louis roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, Niall." he said. ".....Can't come over.....I'm with Louis.....well tell the other boys we're busy.....oh shut up you prick.....no I will not give you details.....I don't think Louis really wants to talk to you right now.....that would require me having to put the phone up to his ear because he's got no free hands.....get the fuck out of our business.....yeah sure.....okay.....bye." 

Harry put the phone down, and scrambled back onto the bed between Louis' legs, taking his cock in his hands, and beginning to pump up and down, making Louis throw his head back. 

"Niall's such an arse," Harry said, continuing to give Louis a handjob. "I mean, he calls me because he wants us to come over and hang out. Does he realize we've been apart for two weeks and you've finally gotten back? He honestly thinks we're not gonna spend our time together? I know we're a band and everything, but still." 

Louis smiled at Harry who was still working his hands at Louis' cock. "You sound," Louis began, taking a heavy breath. "like my mum. Always complaining." 

Harry laughed, pumping faster and harder each time. He kept on going, until he noticed Louis' hips raise and heard him let out a high moan, and he knew he was coming. He let out all over Harry's hand, and Louis loved watching Harry lick his hand clean afterwords. 

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Louis said. "You haven't even got your boxers off yet and you''ve already made me come. I love you." 

"I love you too." Harry whispered, still sitting in the same spot. "Okay, now you choose what you want. Blowjob or vibrating butt plug?" 

"Uh," Louis felt overwhelmed, so he just chose the obvious answer. "Both." 

"Was that an option?" Harry asked, smirking. 

"No, but now it is." Louis said. "You said you wanted to make me feel good, and this is how I want you to make me feel good." 

"Whatever you say, Tomlinson." Harry said, taking off the weights from Louis' ankles, letting him spread his legs. He got the butt plug out of the bag, and walked over to the bed. "Lift up your legs." Louis did, and Harry let them rest over his shoulders. God dammit, Harry looked so hot like that. Louis lifted himself up a bit too, and Harry spread him wide, letting the plug slide in his hole, making Louis wince, but in a good way.  
"Fuck." Louis mumbled, relaxing his legs over Harrys shoulders. The plug began to vibrate, and it was surely the best feeling in the world, hitting that exact spot with every vibration. He'd hardly noticed that Harry began to stroke his already hard cock. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, and took Louis' length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, and still looking up at Louis, who was overwhelmed with all of the pleasure he was recieving. Harry ran his tonuge up Louis' shaft, circing his head as well. Louis was close, he could tell. 

And he was right, because Louis came right then and there, and Harry swallowed every last bit of it, licking his lips when he was done. He took out the plug, and began to suck it, and fuck, that drove Louis wild. Just seeing the way Harry's cheeks were shaped while doing it and how his lips were all pink full, it made his stomach twist. And to think, Harry was only a nineteen year old kid, but he could give blowjobs like a pro. 

"You're so fucking hot Harry," Louis said, staring up at the younger boy who continued to suck the plug. "God, I want you so fucking bad right now." 

Harry put the plug down, and crawled on top of Louis, and even though he still had boxers on, he grinded against Louis, and Louis grinded up too, lifting his head up to kiss Harry roughly, biting down on his lip, and letting his tongue explore inside Harry's mouth. Harry sat up, though, just far enough that Louis couldn't sit up because his hands were still restrained. 

"God, Harry, you're so hard." Louis whispered. "You're gonna go mad like that." 

"I'm fine," Harry said. "This is all for you, remember?" 

Louis grinned up at him, so thankful that Harry was selfless enough to not even come during welcome home sex. "So, what's your next plan?" 

"I just think I'll fuck you." Harry said. "Or you fuck me. Whatever you want." 

"Fine, you fuck me, but you have to come." Louis said, biting his lip. 

"Sure," Harry said, sighing. "I'll come. But I'm wearing a condom." He unwrapped the ties from Louis' hands, letting him free. "Get on your hands and knees." 

Louis obeyed while Harry got a condom, removing his boxers finally and slipping the condom on, and then getting onto the bed, lining up his cock with Louis' hole, teasing him for a moment. Louis groaned, and that's when Harry slamed into him, not even giving him time to get used to it. 

"Fuck!" Louis yelled, throwing his head back. "Yes...right there Harry...right there..." 

"You're so tight." Harry said, grabbing onto Louis' hips, slamming in him harder and harder with each thrust. "God, Louis, I fucking love you." 

"Harry," he moaned, feeling all of his brains were about to spill out. "Can I touch myself?" 

"Yeah babe, fuck, yeah." Harry said, and Louis began stroking himself, immediately making himself come, sputtering all over the sheets while Harry came too, giving one last thrust while doing it. He slowed down, and eventually pulled out, stumbling down onto the bed while Louis stood up. 

"What?" Harry asked, staring at Louis who stood at the end of the bed. 

"Don't think I'll end this night without giving you something, Styles." Louis said, crawling onto the bed. Harry caved, letting Louis open up his legs for him. Harry became hard immediately, but Louis foucused on his thighs, leaving kisses and lovebites on the insides of them, causing Harry to shudder. Louis quickly moved on, starting to suck Harry off, swirling his tongue around Harry's head while Harry grabed onto the headboard desperately. 

"Okay, maybe I--maybe I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to get anything from you. I just said that, and-- fuck, yes God Lou." 

Louis started to take Harry in his mouth, deepthroating his cock. Harry couldn't help but thrust up, wanting more and more of Louis. Finally, Harry came, and Louis swallowed, and sat up on his elbows inbetween Harrys legs.

"That was nice." Louis said. "You're really generous, you know that?" 

"Thanks." Harry said, blushing like it was the first time Louis ever gave him a compliment. "You're not too bad yourself. Giving me a blowjob and everything for all I did for you." 

Louis smiled, getting up and putting his boxers on while tossing Harry his, too. Louis crawled on the bed next to Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you." Louis mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"I love you too." Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple. "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, I hope you all liked it. It was my first one shot, so I didn't expect it to be good, but if you liked it please comment! Also, I don't check my work for mistakes, so if you find any typos please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
